


I Remember You

by AngstWrappedInAngst (BossyMomoChan)



Series: Different Hearts Different Love [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Does hurt comfort count if the comfort is 2 years late, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyMomoChan/pseuds/AngstWrappedInAngst
Summary: There were some things Weiss wished she could forget. But her, of all the people, she wished she could remember her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: Different Hearts Different Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> By request of BobbiBenton on Wattpad  
> "if your still taking requests can i get a monochrome oneshot where weiss and blake met before beacon something involving the fang if u can. Sorry if its vague"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she followed after her teammates, venturing further into the city than she would have liked. She gripped her shoulder as she stared at the backs of Ruby and Yang in disdain. The two had dragged her out into streets in a desperate search for their missing compatriot. Weiss scoffed to herself, _Yeah right,_ liar _would be more appropriate._ Blake had run off-leapt out of a window really-no more than a few hours ago and the team decided that searching for her was more important than their studies.

_Somehow._

Now it wasn't as though Weiss hated Blake. As much as she hated to admit it she actually _admired_ the faunus. There was no one else who could move like she did in the field. A perfect mix of fighting styles; offensive and defensive, both stealthy and able to get right in an opponents face within seconds. If the two girls were to go head to head in a serious battle Weiss could honestly say she wasn't certain she'd come out on top. Blake had real life experience, criminal experience granted, but still real life experience. Weiss' training was all simulated battles and expensive trainers, not counting the science made paladin that tried to kill her.

The sound of glass shattering startled the fencer enough to make her stop, hand reaching Myrtenaster's handle.

Weiss groaned in discomfort, she could feel another headache coming on, having stopped to lean on a brick wall to steady herself. She dismissively waved off Ruby who had turned to her in concern, placing her hand on a thin shoulder. Speaking a few rushed words claiming that she would search another area, ignoring Yang's lifted eyebrow, she stumbled away smoothing out the creases in her dress.

After the _disagreement_ between her and Belladonna revealed her teammates hidden history the headaches had been coming much more frequently. Weiss had been experiencing these bouts of sudden piercing pain in her skull for a little over a year now. Though never were they debilitating enough to stun her. The numerous doctors her father hired had all said that her memory would come back naturally, that she was at no risk of auditory or visual stimuli triggering anything. _Overpaid idiots._

Weiss didn't remember exactly when they started happening, though to be fair, she couldn't remember much of what happened at that point in her life. There was an incident as her father called it. All she could clearly recall was attending some big charity ball. There were flashes of lights, a multitude of voices and then heat. A _searing_ heat that licked at her skin with the desperation of a starving animal. Accompanied by pain. Sudden agonizing _pain._ A face standing over her.

Weiss stopped, sitting herself down on a bench overlooking the CCT. _A face? That's new._

Weiss sat for a few moments in silence, desperate to clear up the face at the forefront of her mind. Yet, no matter how hard she tried no one she knew seemed to fit. Well, there was one person who seemed to match the structure. _But that's impossible. Completely unreasonable._

She could hear the sound of sirens permeate the air. Turning to her right ahe watched as fire engine pulled up in front of a local business not to far from her position. How she didn't notice the quickly growing flames she wasn't entirely sure, though they had her undivided attention now. Azure gaze locked onto the flames like a moth, unwavering as flash after flash assaulted her mind. Firefighters rushed around her oblivious to her prescence. 

Weiss winced as a flood of nausea crawled up her spine. Shooting to her feet the heiress near sprinted her way into an alleyway, leaning over an opened can hurling what remains of her sparce lunch. She could feel her body shaking, sweating pooling on her brow. A voice was whispering in her ear, a disturbingly _familiar_ voice.

The face was standing over her again, eyes staring into her own frightened ones.

_Amber_ eyes.

An explosion in the distance drew her upright, her feet moving before she even realised it.

* * *

"Did you mean it?"

Weiss turned back to Blake with a questioning look as she spoke. The two of them had seperated from the others to talk in private. "When you said you don't care?"

Weiss smiled softly with a sigh, "Of course. Blake I known what it's like to want to be judged by _who_ I am and _not_ by my actions." _Or the actions of my father._ She pulled the two of them to sit along the docks, looking out into the horizon, waves crashing against sodden wood.

The heiress took a deep breath before she spoke her next words, twisting the hem of her skirt nervously. "I remember you."

Blake turned to her in confusion, brows furrowing together. "What do you mean?"

"About a year or two ago the White Fang attacked the Schnee manor. They killed a good portion of the staff, a few big business owners." Weiss could see Blake stiffen up, "I can't remember much of the event. Had some serious head trauma damage my memory."

Blake turned around in her seat, eyes widening as Weiss took her hands in her own. "My father told me that they tried to kidnap me, that his security team was able to scare them off. I believed him of course, I had no memory and no reason not to. At least until my memory started to return."

Weiss smiled, tears falling uninhibited down her cheeks. Blake's own amber gems tearing up as her hands gripped her cheek, thumb wiping the tracks away. Weiss gripped the hand in her own, "I remember _you._ You of all people coming to my rescue. You pulled me from the fire even stayed with me until help came. I remember you apologizing, begging me for forgiveness in not doing something sooner. The thing is Blake,"

Weiss leaned in, pulling the faunus towards her with a gasp, lips meeting softly. She spoke against her lips, voice rough from lack of breath between the two. Amber and azure clashing vibrantly beneath the stars.

"There's nothing to forgive."


End file.
